I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns weighted golf training devices. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns weighted golf-swing training devices.
II. Prior Art
In the above referred to co-pending application and issued patent, there is disclosed a locking device which may be removably secured about a shaft. The device is defined by interdigitated opposingly arranged body portions that are locked together by way of a helically threaded fastener. The body portions cooperate to define a body member having a central aperture formed therethrough which enables the device to be secured to the shaft.
It has now been discovered that the principles embodied in the locking device thereof may be used to provide an improved golf swing training device. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.